Nissan CUBE X '98
Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |drivetrain = Listed as "--" in Gran Turismo 4. |gt6type = |topspeed = |gt5type = |engine = CG13DE |aspiration = NA |displacement = 1274 cc |power = 84 BHP |pp = 300 PP |torque = 11.3 kgf.m |year = 1998 |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 3750 mm |width = 1610 mm |height = 1625 mm }} The Nissan CUBE X '98 is a road car produced by Nissan. It first appears in Gran Turismo 2, and has returned in every main game since, except for Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Five colors are available for this car: * Sonic Silver Metallic * Crystal White * Frosty Gold Metallic * Active Red * Super Black In-game description "A major hit, providing spacious interior and luggage space with good height." The Cube was a high-roofed, compact 5-door estate first presented in 1998 and the first model was based on the 2nd generation of the March. Its innovative square design is said to be the inspiration for the Toyota bB and the Honda Mobilio. It is 3,750 mm long, 1,610 mm wide and 1,625 mm high. Compared to the original March, the Cube gained 30 mm in length and 22 mm in width, and it also became 200 mm higher. Coupled with the square design, it looks a full size larger than the March. The interior was spacious and the wheelbase was the same 2,360 mm as the March, but the space between the front and rear seats is close to that of the Bluebird. Adoption of a column gear change also made moving over from the left and right in the front seats easier. The 1.3 L inline-4 DOHC engine of the March was also applied on the Cube. With a revision of the exhaust system and efforts to reduce friction, output was increased by 2 BHP for a maximum of 80 BHP and a maximum torque of 10.8 kgfm. A 4-gear AT and the CVT were available and the transmission was offered in FF or 4WD. As with the March the suspension utilises struts for the front and 5-link suspension in the rear. Due to the higher centre of gravity the springs were reinforced and although this made it more stable while cornering, ride quality became slightly stiffer. It was equipped with front ventilated disc and rear drum brakes. with ABS and brake assist. In addition to the wealth of storage space, this car also had many other fine ideas, such as a convenient rear glass hatchback. 10 months after the Cube went on sale, the production exceeded one hundred thousand units and set Nissan's new record since the 1st generation March in 1982. Until the complete model change in 2002 the Cube was a huge success, selling over four hundred thousand units. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership in East City for 14,100 Credits. GT4 This car can be purchased at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 7,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 14,180 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 10,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 14,180 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures -R-Nissan_CUBE_X_'98.jpg|A Nissan CUBE X '98 with racing modifications applied. File:N2cunl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars